peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Full tracklising courtesy of Lorcan Sessions *Dinosaur Jr #3, recorded 24th November 1992. *Drop Nineteens only session, recorded 15th November 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Little Walter: Tell Me Mama (album - Blues WIth A Feeling) Roots RTS 33006 *Gordons: Adults And Children (7" - Future Shock) Gordons GORDON 1 *Bailter Space: Shine (7") Clawfist HUNKA 16 £ *Power Circle: Climbing (Late-Nite Mix) (12") M & G MAGX 36 £ *Dinosaur Jr: Noon At Dawn (session) # *Drop Nineteens: Winona (session) # *Polygon Window: Supremacy 2 (album - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp WARP LP 7 £ *Mudhoney: If I Think @ *Soukous Stars: Elye Lyele (album - Gazando) Sterns *Bear Quartet: Hirun Hirun (album - Penny Century) A West Side Fabrication WECD 037 *Cornershop: Kawasaki (More Heat Than Chapati) (EP: In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija WIJ 19V *St Johnny: Go To Sleep (7") Ajax AJAX 025 *Bumble: West In Motion (Andrew Weatherall Drum Mix) (12") Mother 12 MUM 37 @ £ % (25s longer on £) *Butterglory: Bike (7" - Alexander Bends) Merge Records MRG 029 % *Dinosaur Jr: Get Me (session) # File 8 begins *Sister Wynona Carr with Reverend C.L. Franklin & New Bethel Baptist Church Choir: Our Father (Fragmented) (album - Dragnet For Jesus) Speciality SPCD 7016-2 7''' '''File 2 begins 1991 Festive Fifty *'49': Mercury Rev: Carwash Hair (last 5:23 on File 2) % *Drop Nineteens: Fight For Your Right To Party (session) # % *Bourbonese Qualk: Take Control (EP - Kneejerk Reaction) Praxis PRAXIS 2 7''' *JFK: Sexodus (7") Fourth Dimension FDS24 ~ *Grateful Dead: Ripple (album - American Beauty) Warner Bros WS 1893 *Conjunto Nimala De Lalauah: unknown (v/a album - ¡Saba Saba!) Globestar CDORBD 077 '''7 *Po!: Things That Might (7" - Treasure EP) Rutland RUTEP 8 % *De: Your Way *Ray Tracing: The Internal Exterior (12" - Slodato) Irdial Discs 22 IRD RTC 1''' 7''' *''mixtape has a Drop Nineteens track from an earlier show in here'' *Dinosaur Jr: Keeblin (session) # *Gene Vincent: Woman Love (v/a album - Rockabilly) Capitol Classics *Submarine: Learning to Live With Ghosts (12" - Dinosaurs) Ultimate TOPP 011T % File 2 fades out at 46:31 *Robson Banda & New Black Eagles: Nyimbo Yakwatu (album - Dzinomwa Muna Save) Kumasha KSALP 110 7''' '''File 8 cuts out *Drop Nineteens: Nausea (session) # % *Superchunk: The Question Is How Fast (single) City Slang 04910 % *O'Neill Shires: A Lover's Question () Taxi Records *Clyde McPhatter: A Lover's Question *Dreams Made Flesh: Ripchord (7" - 2 Tone Overcoat) Interplanet U-33026M ~ £ *Chemical Plant: Teledisc (7" EP - World Is Bankrupt) D.O.R. ADOR 7433 wrong speed moment ~ *Sugarshock: Land Of Enchantment (7" - Playtime) Funky Mushroom FM 010 £ *Dinosaur Jr: Hide (session) # *Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie (album - Legends Of Boogie-Woogie Speciality Legends Of Boogie Vol. 2) Ace CDCHD 422 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: ? () Some Bizarre listed as Chart Material on Lorcan's homepage, lyrics include ''I think it's chart material £ *Skullflower: Lark's Tongues (The Third Gatekeeper) Heb Dirt Records £ *''listen if i can't sleep why should you £ *Drop Nineteens: My Aquarium (session) # *Neuro: Mama (2x12") R & S RS 93009 £ Tracks marked # on File 1, @ on File 3 ~ on File 4 '''and £ on '''File 5 '''and % on '''File 6 and 7 '''on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) 1993-01-xx Peel January 1993 *2) Drop 19's: Unsane *3) john-peel-50a-1992-93 *4) john-peel-50b-1992-93 *5) John Peel tape no.46 side b *6) John Peel tape no.47 side a *7) 1993-01-xx-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE169 *8) 1993-01-09 Peel Show LE691 ;Length *1) 1:29:15 (start to 16:03 and 18:40 to 31:27) (start to 11:46 and 21:59 to 31:27 unique) *2) 1:33:20 (to 46:31) *3) 46:22 (35:26 on) (to 45:23 unique) *4) 46:37 (to 12:02) (from 4:23 unique) *5) 45:58 (7:35 on) (to 20:08 and from 23:08-41:13 unique) *6) 46:10 (to 33:01) (6:56-8:59 and 28:51 on unique) *7) 1:32:29 (17:30-35:46) (to 21:30, from 32:51 unique) *8) 1:01:50 (56:44-58:46 additional to above) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) From mixtape Peel January 1993 created from SB940, SB944, SB961 and SB962 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to patestapes *3) 4) Many thanks to Happy Otter *5) From DW Tape 46 *6) From DW Tape 47 *7) Created from LE169 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February March 1993 Lee Tape 169 *8) Created from LE691 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Soundcloud * 3) 4) Mixcloud * 5) 6) Youtube * 7) 8) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Pates Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment